


DOMANDO AL ZORRO (NaruSasu)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Amor - Freeform, HARD, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, Omegaverse, Romance, Yaoi, alfa - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: Sasuke es un omega próximo a entrar en celo, por lo que para evitar que lo comprometan con algún desconocido, decide huir, sin saber que ello provocará que conozca a cierto zorro salvaje.Si quieres saber qué pasará te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100% NaruSasuTwo~shot + epílogoLos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Deidara & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Lo mejor que me pasó

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: ¡La la la la! *Se ve a Neko feliz mientras abre ventanas de su casa, deja a los animalitos del bosque entrar a que le ayuden a limpiar y sigue cantando*.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬ Tengo miedo de preguntar qué le pasa.
> 
> Naru: Wattpad a puesto rankings en las historias, y de 18 fics, ella tiene 15 fics dentro.
> 
> Sasu: ¿No había dicho que eso era insignificante y sin valor?
> 
> Naru: n.nu Sí, pero es que no vio que sus fics entraron.
> 
> Sasu: Cómo sea...
> 
> Naru: Al menos la noticia le dio inspiración para escribir.
> 
> Sasu: ¿Neko y no has pensado en mejor terminar los fics que tienes pendientes antes de subir nuevos?
> 
> Neko: Ya teme, no seas gruñón, sólo debo el epílogo de "Diamante bruto" y la actualización de "La maldición de la luna". Además, este sólo tendrá dos capítulos y ya se lo debía alguien desde febrero.
> 
> Naru: Sólo estoy feliz de que es NaruSasu.
> 
> Sasu: ¬¬# Puto dobe.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Este fic está dedicado a Bai Del Rìo Ezz quien lo ganó en una subasta de mi grupo de Facebook <3 muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero te haya gustado.
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

El mundo estaba divido en dos sociedades, Alfas y omegas, específicamente, los primeros, ya tenían hombres o mujeres, eran seres con mayor jerarquía, guerreros de mucho poder, líderes de la manada o con alta posición jerárquica.

Los omegas, por el contrario, podrían ser hombres o mujeres, pero debían conformarse con aspirar a criar a sus cachorros, atender a sus alfas en todo sentido y ver por el bienestar de su familia.

Los alfabéticos tienen varios omegas en un harén, pero solo marcan el cual tenía el lugar de "mujer" oficial. Lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar a ser el principal, llevar a cabo la marca de su marido y tener más estatus, así como tener crías, ya que las concubinas no debían procrear, los miembros del harén afectados un rango similar al de sirvientes.

Era tradición que entre familias importantes, celebraba una alianza mediante un matrimonio, por lo que, cuando se anunciaba que el hijo del clan de las panteras estaba próximo a entrar en celo y su padre le conseguía macho, muchos tenían fila para tener una oportunidad con el omega.

Sasuke, el hijo menor del clan de las Panteras, quien obtuvo su mano no solo obtendría un fuerte aliado, sino que ganaría un hermoso omega.

\- "Al carajo con esto": compensa el azabache cuando escapaba por la ventana de su recámara.

Era una villa de estilo oriental tradicional, las demás casas de miembros de la familia eran chicas, pero en donde él vivía era un lugar grande, por lo que debió irse en su forma animal.

Un gato negro mediano se escabulló entre la gente que había, su aroma pasó desapercibido porque la mayoría eran como él, salvo por los invitados que empezaban a llegar para pretenderlo de los que destacaba un tigre apodado "Jugo el bipolar".

\- "Ni loco me quedo aquí" —pasaba corriendo hábilmente entre los tejados hasta poder llegar a la montaña.

Había omegas que no se conformaban con las limitaciones dedicadas a su familia y tener una pareja que tenía más, pero Sasuke no estaba en desacuerdo con cuidar a sus cachorros o atender a su alfa, desea tener la oportunidad de elegir a su compañero, no que su padre le dijera con quien necesite emparejarse.

\- "Dudo mucho tener la suerte de Itachi" —suspiró honradamente al recordar que, aunque su hermano mayor tuvo que casarse con un león macho que le escogieron, al menos este con el tiempo se enamoró perdidamente de su pareja, e incluso Deidara carecía de harén para no herir al azabache.

Cuando llegó a las montañas retomó su forma humana, sabía que dentro de poco se darían cuenta de su ausencia y le mandarían a buscar.

Para colmo no sabía bien a donde ir, no podría recurrir con su hermano porque podríamos buscar primero, así que solo quedaba refugiarse en uno de los pueblos pequeños que habitualmente eran ajenos a clanes poderosos.

\- "Debí traer algo de comer" —pensó cuando la noche casi oscurecía todo, su estómago rugía con fuerza, desde su desayuno no probó más alimento y se movió todo el día corriendo ya fuera como gato o como humano.

—Pero que linda criatura anda por aquí —se escuchó una voz gruesa a lo que Sasuke volteó desconfiado, era un hombre fortachón con apariencia agresiva de oso—. Un tierno gatito no debería estar aquí.

El azabache le mandó una mirada de desprecio ocultando su nerviosismo, era bien sabido en esas rutas había hombres que solían asaltar a los comerciantes o viajeros, pero con los omegas eran más encajosos.

No te vayas gatito —se escuchó otra voz, esta vez de hombre delgado pero muy alto con apariencia de hiena.

Tuvimos miedo, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por ninguno, así que les gruñó sacando las garras por verso amenazante, pero con éxito las risas de los dos que se le acercaban más.

—Tu celo casi puede olerse, tranquilo, te prometo que te pasará bien —el oso le perdió con la fuerza del brazo y lo tumbó en el suelo.

—¡Aléjate! —Gritó forcejeando contra él, pero el otro tipo se encargó de abrir las piernas con fuerza.

—Eso, así quiero que te muevas, es más rico cuando luchan —el alcalde le lamió la mejilla de forma lasciva mientras que el otro se bajaba los pantalones.

Sasuke temblaba de miedo e impotencia, se preparaba para la intrusión en su ser cuando el olor a sangre inundó el lugar.

El que sujetaba le soltó y se convirtió en un oso, el moreno aprovechó para reincorporarse y acomodar su ropa.

El olor a sangre proveniente de otra bestia atacó al que estuvo a punto de violarle, pese a ser dos contra uno, el recién llegado iba a ganar claramente y al oso y hiena no les quedó de otra más que huir antes de que el animal los matasa

El alivio que afectó al felino fue momentáneo, pues ahora estaba a merced de una criatura de enorme tamaño que avanzaba lentamente a él.

Seguido en el suelo, por lo que al verle acercar trató de alejarse hasta que un árbol mal atravesado le impidió seguir, quedando acorralado.

—Largo —demandó notando que la bestia comenzó a olisquear su cuerpo concentrándose en su entrepierna—. ¡Aléjate! —Gritó soltando una patada en el hocico del otro que soltó un chillido como cualquier perro al que se le golpea.

La criatura se alejó un par de metros a donde la luz de la luna le iluminó mejor dejando ver que se selecciona de un zorro de gran tamaño.

Gracias a la facilidad del gato de ver en la oscuridad se dio cuenta que realmente el "terrible" monstruo no le parecía tan aterrador ahora que tenía las orejas bajadas y gesto de haber hecho algo malo.

—Gracias por salvarme —habló a regañadientes, su orgullo dolía en el alma, pero reconocía que, de no ser por él, esos tipos le hubieran violado hasta saciarse y adivinar qué otra cosa le había hecho hecho.

Se encontró con cierta dificultad, en medio del forcejeo se lastimó, pero podría caminar todavía, comenzó a retomar camino, pero notó que el zorro le seguía metros atrás en una pose sumisa bajando las orejas y con la cola entre las patas.

—Gracias por ayudarme, no necesito que me sigas —aunque el animal parecía no entender—. ¿Será un salvaje?

Básicamente eran criaturas como cualquier otra, pero que por algún motivo como criado se desarrollaban más su lado animal que el raciocinio, por lo que eran fuertes y sus instintos estaban muy desarrollados.

Se acercó al zorro y lo tomó por la barbilla para corroborar si de verdad era un salvaje, este contacto aparentemente asustado, pero luego se reestableció en la mano del moreno buscando más caricias.

—Entonces sí lo eres —suspiró más tranquilo, se notaba que la criatura no le haría daño, estaba más seguro a su lado que andando por el camino de noche y con el riesgo de que otros tipos quisieran abusar de él, sin tener que pensar como sus pies punzaban de todo lo que caminó.

El animal le jaló la manga, dando un sentido que quería que le siguiera.

\- "Supongo que es mejor idea que seguir por ahora".

Pasó una hora y no parecía que estuvieran cerca de llegar, el moreno comenzaba a presentar signos de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, cosa que el zorro notó y le trepó a la fuerza en su lomo.

Con agilidad corrió por el bosque, no tuve una excelente visión nocturna, pero conocí demasiado bien el lugar como para saber a dónde ir.

Una hora más tarde, primero llevó al omega al río donde este pudo saciar su sed y metro los pies en el agua fría. Luego la criatura le jaló nuevamente de la manga.

—Ya voy dobe —susurró siguiéndole—. ¿No te puedes transformar en humano? —Preguntó caminando a donde había arboles de gran tamaño.

El zorro se metió debajo de uno de estos, Sasuke dudó un poco si seguirlo, suponía que era su madriguera, pero el sueño y el cansancio ya eran muchos como para seguir preocupándose por eso, así que sin más entró.

Ciertamente el lugar era acogedor, había telas viejas en las cuales el zorro se acomodaba bastante bien.

La cola y orejas de Sasuke se erizaron, el lugar apestaba a la testosterona del salvaje, un escalofrío placentero le registró la espalda, pero fue capaz de controlar.

Normalmente ni en sus pesadillas se dejaron metido en un sitio tan antihigiénico, pero estaba exhausto que dejó de lado su preocupación y se acercó cerca del zorro que no tardó en acurrucarse con el moreno tapándole con su cola.

~~~~~~~~

El morocho despertó cuando el frío en el lugar fue demasiado, al inicio no sabía lo que había pasado, pero cuando los recuerdos vinieron a su mente sospechoso preocupado.

¿Qué hago ahora? —La madriguera donde estaba era un lugar pequeño, se sentó abrazando sus piernas con rostro triste—. Podría ser peor, al menos no tuve que casarme con ninguno de esos animales.

El zorro que lo salvó un día antes entró al nido, le puso a sus pies un conejo que había cazado y con su hocico lo acercó animándolo a comer.

No me lo comeré así —suspiró profundamente tomando al animalito que tuvo mejores días—. Ven, vamos a cocinar, trae madera en lo que lo limpio.

Como no parecía entender que era lo que pedía, le explicó con señas lo que quería y mientras el alfa se alimentaba de ramas, el gatito se encargó de quitar la piel y limpiar la presa.

Cuando el fuego estuvo encendido en lo que se cocinaba la carne trató de comunicarse con el salvaje.

—Transfórmate —pidió de nuevo, pero al ver que no entendía se convirtió en gato.

El macho encontró encantado pues comenzó a olisquearle por todos los lados hasta que recibió un zarpazo y se alejó un poco, luego Sasuke regresó a su forma humana.

—Hazlo como yo.

El otro parecía captar lo que quería y donde antes había una bestia de color naranja de gran tamaño, apareció un muchacho joven, rubio, de ojos azules y desnudo.

Sasuke se sonrojó, aun cuando él se transformó la ropa era para ajustar su cuerpo, pero el otro no tenía nada que lo cubriera.

—Frío —tiritó levemente pues el invierno estaba entrando.

—Sí, yo ... —Sasuke salió de su conmoción y fue a la madriguera a sacar una manta que le puso al otro.

Este al igual que como solía hacer, restregó su mejilla en la mano del azabache buscando mimos.

—Hace mucho que no estás con otros imagino.

—Naruto solo.

—Así que te llamas Naruto, es un nombre raro. ¿Qué le pasó a tu familia? ¿Cómo terminaste en este bosque?

Como el rubio parecía no comprender lo que le preguntaba por estar más al pendiente del aroma que despedía la carne desistió, cuando estuvo listo sirvió en hojas grandes que lavó en el arroyo.

—Le faltaron algunas hierbas para darle sabor y sal, espero te guste.

Apenas le dio la carne el blondo empezó a prácticamente devorar todo, gran diferencia del omega que comía con cuidado.

Cuando Naruto terminó de comer se acercó a Sasuke, esta vez acostándose en su regazo para dormir un poco.

—Tú en verdad no sabes el concepto de espacio personal —se resignó, en parte era consciente que el otro al no crecer con otros actuaba de esa forma tan primitiva.

Cuando terminó de comer, tomó las mantas viejas del nido y fue a lavarlas al río, aprovecharía que era temprano y todavía había sol.

—Se secarán para la noche —las colgó en un árbol y de su propia ropa que llevaba puesta sacó hilos.

Aún con la manta húmeda y con ayuda de sus garras logró hacerle un pantalón al varón.

—Así no tendrá que estar desnudo cuando se convierta en humano. Dobe —llamó moviéndole—. Levántate holgazán y ponte esto.

El mayor vio la tela desconcertado, intuyó que el omega querría algo así que se transformó en un zorro de nueva cuenta y se fue al bosque.

—Regresa aquí... se marchó, debió ir por comida —era lo más obvio, el instinto primordial de los machos era cuidar a su hembra, proveerle de alimento y aparearse.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se sonrojó de sobremanera, no por el hecho del apareamiento, aquello lo veía de forma normal, sino que se pensó a sí mismo como la hembra del zorro.

—"Debe ser que estoy próximo a mi celo" —pensó lo que se le hacía más lógico—. "Será mejor irme pronto antes de que eso pase".

En lo que Naruto regresaba, él limpió la madriguera como agradecimiento por salvarle y la comida.

—"Mañana me voy al pueblo que está pasando la montaña" —así, aunque su padre le buscase allí, al ser una aldea de puro felino su aroma se perdería—. "Y quizás pueda conseguir algún té que me ayude a suprimir mi celo".

El zorro regresó dejando a los pies de Sasuke un salmón de gran tamaño.

—Estás todo mojado —regañó levemente—. Te puedes enfermar, debiste conseguir algo como un conejo o algún faisán. Transfórmate para que te seques pronto.

Esta vez el animal entendió la orden y se convirtió en humano.

—Frío —repitió como la primera vez.

—Lo sé dobe —le extendió el pantalón que le había hecho, pero el blondo parecía desconcertado—. Póntelo, debe verse como el mío.

Le enseñó su ropa, pero al ver que no captó se sonrojó por lo que iba a hacer.

—Pon atención porque es la única vez que te ayudaré —remangó el pantalón y le jaló una pierna para pasarla—. Ahora la otra —cuando lo hizo se armó de valor y le subió el pantalón notando cierta parte—. "Joder, está enorme, esa cosa no es normal".

Se mordió los labios con fuerza como castigo, jamás lo reconocería en voz alta pero aquel pedazo de carne se le antojó bastante.

—"Es todo, mañana apenas amanezca me voy a casa" —pensó decidido.

El alfa se sentía incómodo por la tela que ahora usaba, pero cada que trataba de quitárselo era regañado por lo que se tuvo que aguantar.

Mientras el morocho se dedicó a limpiar el pescado y cocerlo, luego se lo pasó a Naruto.

—La cena está lista —más tardó en decir aquello que el trigueño en devorar el pescado.

—Rico —decía saboreando el plato y sin decir más le lamió el rostro repetidas veces.

—No hagas eso dobe —regañó con leve tic—. Me dejaste todo babeado —pero nuevamente el otro parecía no entenderle—. Escucha, muchas gracias por todo, pero mañana debo irme, quizá alguna vez pueda volver a verte.

—No —pidió suplicante y con una profunda tristeza—. Quedarte, yo cuidar.

—Sé que eres un macho fuerte y podrías protegerme, pero debo irme, lo siento Naruto.

Este pareció infinitamente triste y se metió a la madriguera.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de cenar y apagó el fuego se metió al nido, ahora lucia mejor con las mantas limpias y se acurrucó a un lado.

—En verdad lo siento Naruto —pronunció poco antes de quedarse dormido, aunque su sueño duró poco menos de dos horas.

Se despertó jadeante, con una sensación de insatisfacción y calor en su entrepierna.

—Ñya —maulló alzando su cola que se meneaba de un lado a otro—. Ñya —volvió a maullar despertando al rubio que apenas olfateó le se alborotó.

El rubio comenzó a olisquear por todo el cuerpo al otro que esta vez parecía no molestarse, sino que se tallaba más en él.

Naruto empezó a lamer su entrepierna por sobre la ropa que ya estorbaba por lo que prácticamente se la quitó con los dientes.

Sasuke sin atisbo de pena se puso en cuatro meneándole el trasero y levantando la cola, casi pegaba el pecho con la tierra para dejar más expuesta su entrada.

Tal como su instinto le dictaba, Naruto lo montó y sin lubricación alguna se introdujo de lleno.

—¡Ñyaaaa! —Se escuchó el grito con fuerza y el aroma a sangre se esparció por el lugar, incluso sus uñas arañaron la tierra.

Pese a ello los movimientos continuaron y no pasó mucho antes de que Sasuke también meneara las caderas en busca de más.

En medio del vaivén, Naruto se dejó llevar por su instinto y mordió con fuerza el cuello del omega que de nuevo soltó un gemido esta vez aún más lastimero.

Se habían unido, no sólo carnalmente, ahora poseían un lazo bastante profundo que los marcaba como pareja.

La sangre escurrió de su cuello mientras el mayor no lo soltaba, lo tenía bien agarrado tanto del cuello como de las caderas y el agarre incrementó cuando le introdujo su nudo.

El morocho empezó a sentirse lleno, no sólo por el miembro de su interior, sino también por la semilla que cada vez era más.

Por la fuerza que les daba el celo fue que resistieron casi tres días haciéndolo, hasta que finalmente este terminó y Sasuke se quedó inconsciente con el rubio aún en su interior que de no ser por el nudo seguramente el esperma saldría con fuerza.

Naruto abrazaba posesivo a su hembra, limpiaba los restos de sangre seca en el cuello por la mordida, tenía en claro una cosa, ese minino era suyo y debía cuidar de él.

~~~~~~~~

Para cuando Sasuke despertó, su cuerpo dolía horrores, el cuello le punzaba, la cabeza palpitaba por no comer nada y su garganta ardía por la falta de líquido y por los gritos que dio cuando estuvo en brama.

Pero aun así lo que más le dolía era su parte baja del cuerpo, para empezar las rodillas las tenía lastimadas por haber estado tanto tiempo en cuatro, su entrada tenía una sensación de que algo gigante lo perforó y se quedó dentro por bastante tiempo.

—Estúpido dobe —masculló arrastrándose hacia la salida en donde vio bastante pescado, así como conejos que seguramente el rubio había ido a cazar para tenerlo satisfecho.

Con dificultad y lentitud llegó al río donde lo primero que hizo fue beber hasta saciar su sed, seguidamente se metió y comenzó a lavarse.

—"Estúpido zorro abusivo, me la metió tan adentro" —pensaba con un leve tic mientras metía sus dedos para sacar el semen de su macho—. "Él muy infeliz me marcó como su pareja" —pensó con enfado, al final terminó con un alfa que no escogió, que era justo de lo que escapó de su hogar principalmente.

Cuando terminó de asearse regresó al árbol bajo el cual vivían, pero esta vez en su forma felina se trepó a la copa para que Naruto no pudiera seguirlo.

Para cuando el zorro regresó, buscó desesperado a Sasuke, incluso al verlo arriba intentó subir sin éxito.

El menor observaba el comportamiento del animal, daba vueltas por el árbol, trataba de subir a brincos inútilmente, y cuando vio que no podía hacer nada, se echó a un lado chillando de vez en cuando con una profunda tristeza de no estar junto a su gatito.

—"No es del todo su culpa, no se pudo controlar, dudo que sepa si quiera lo que pasó, sólo se dejó guiar por su instinto, al final no es tan malo".

Meditó un poco su situación, estaba sin hogar, con olor a un alfa y para colmo marcado, sin mencionar que había gran probabilidad de que estuviera de encargo, a eso había que sumarle que no poseía absolutamente nada, y que para colmo su alfa era un salvaje.

—"Tengo tres opciones, me quedo en este árbol hasta que muera de hambre e inanición, trato de hacer lo mejor posible con lo que tengo, o bien, regresar con la cola entre las patas a mi clan a implorar perdón por mi falta".

Pareció meditarlo un rato, la primera era tentadora, la rama del árbol era bastante cómoda, pero seguramente se aburriría esperando. La segunda era la más difícil sin duda pues apenas tenía cosas básicas como ropa y utensilios, ni si quiera tenía platos. La tercera era la más sencilla, pero al instante la imagen de su padre con su típico sermón de "te lo dije" y haciéndole creer a todos que fue secuestrado y violado por un salvaje, ofreciendo tierras y fortunas par que alguien se apiadase de su pobre hijo y lo aceptara con todo y marca, sin mencionar que seguramente armaría una manada de ataque para dar caza al pobre zorro que ahora chillaba a los pies del árbol en busca de su gatito.

—"Entonces creo que hay que sacar lo mejor de esto" —con mucho cuidado se bajó pues su entrada dolía todavía.

Naruto movió la cola alegremente y comenzó a lamer cariñosamente llenándolo de mimos hasta que Sasuke se transformó en humano de nueva cuenta.

—Ven dobe, vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre identificado acariciando sus orejas—. Trae mi ropa, me estoy muriendo de frío —pues seguía desnudo—. Y deja de lamerme —habló molesto al ver que sin pudor o permiso el zorro lamía sus nalgas—. Lo hicimos por varios días, deberías conformarte con eso —regañó jalando su oreja.

Su nuevo problema comenzó, pues ahora tuvieron que domesticar al zorro.

Continuará ... 


	2. Fue encontrarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: ¿Cómo están?
> 
> Sasu: Responderé por ellos "con ganas de matarte".
> 
> Neko: Lo usual supongo XD lamento la demora, pero en mi grupo de Facebook hicimos una purga y encima aposté un fic en el partido de México vs Alemania y perdí por lo que he andado demasiado ocupada para subir el final, aunque lo tengo como desde hace semana y media, pero cortaré el rollo aquí para no extenderme más.
> 
> Por cierto, por falta de tiempo no termino de responder los comentarios del primer capítulo, pero les prometo que, aunque tarde los contestaré.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

Dormía plácidamente cuando sintió como era jalado y de repente algo se introducía dentro de él.

—¡Ah! —Gimió sin poderlo evitar mientras Naruto lo tenía sometido con el pecho pegado al suelo y su trasero muy alzado a merced de su alfa. Ni se extrañó de aquello, durante el mes que había pasado desde que lo encontró, el zorro tenía la maña de despertarlo de ese modo.

Tuvo que llevar su mano a su entrada para evitar que Naruto le metiera su nudo o estarían pegados por un largo rato. Cuando el rubio se corrió salió de él y antes de transformarse avisó a su omega que no tardaría.

—Comida. No tardar —y se transformó saliendo con prisa.

Sasuke tomó sus pantalones y se fue a lavar al río el esperma de su pareja y el suyo propio.

—Está helada... —susurró mordiéndose los labios.

El frío era cada vez más debido a que iniciaba el invierno, lo que hacía que cada vez costase conseguir alimentos. Cuando terminó de asearse regresó a la madriguera, no tenía tantas cosas que hacer, ni si quiera podía lavar la ropa porque esta no se secaba. Se encargó de hacer una pequeña fogata y tapó con cuanta manta pudo, sin el calor de su macho prácticamente tiritaba.

Naruto llegó algunas horas después con un conejo mediano y un par de ardillas que logró cazar.

—Lo cocinaré todo enseguida —preparó la carne y los puso a cocer en el fuego.

Naruto ya en su forma humana se sentó junto a él abrazándolo.

—Preocupado... oler así.

—Es que cada vez es más difícil conseguir comida, y aún quedan meses de invierno, no solo eso, los verdaderos fríos ni han empezado y ya está nevando —se agarró su vientre que ahora lucía un poco abultado.

El alfa bajó las orejas culpable, no estaba cumpliendo bien con su deber de cuidar a su hembra.

—Tranquilo, sólo debemos aguantar unos meses —dijo el gatito al intuir lo que el otro sentía—, mejor vamos a comer —le sonrió suavemente sirviendo en las hojas que ya había lavado—. Y mastica antes de tragar —sentenció con una venita.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el moreno se agachó a acomodar la leña para que el fuego no se apagase, pero su macho lo interpretó como otra cosa, pues empezó a querer quitarle el pantalón.

—¡Estate en paz! —Se cubrió su entrada mirándolo mal—. Pervertido.

—¿Enojado?

—No, es sólo que no todo en la vida es comer, coger y dormir, hay otras cosas importantes.

—¿No enojado?

—Realmente no entiendes —suspiró resignado—. Hay otro tipo de cosas que podemos hacer, no sé, platicar, acurrucarnos —a medida que hablaba se ponía rojo y su tono bajaba, casi como si no quisiera que su pareja le escuchase—. Quizá darnos besos.

El trigueño parecía confundido por esa palabra pues hasta ladeó la cabeza, maña que tenía cuando desconocía algo.

—Un beso... bueno —se sonrojó más de pensar que lo habían hecho casi tres o más veces por día durante el último mes, pero ningún beso se habían dado—. Es esto —como no estaba seguro de si le entendería, prefirió darle un contacto suave y tímido.

Sólo fue al inicio labio con labio, pero pronto se animó a más empezando a moverlos, cosa que Naruto captó rápido y correspondió siguiendo el juego, pero este fue más demandante pues hasta la lengua le metía.

—Eso es un beso —dijo cuando terminaron aun medio unidos con un hilillo de saliva.

—Beso —pidió iniciando de nuevo el contacto de labios, algo que el azabache no se negó y hasta se sentó en las piernas de su alfa pues últimamente las hormonas lo tenían enloquecido hasta que el nuevamente terminó en cuatro.

—¡Ah! Sólo recuerda lo que te dije, que no todo es sexo —gemía ronroneando mientras levantaba más las caderas para darle espacio a su pareja.

~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente, Naruto se despertó antes como solía hacer en su forma de zorro, pero esta vez empezó a mover al moreno sin ansias de querer penetrarlo.

—Dobe, te he dicho que soy un gato, y si no duermo mis diez horas diarias me pongo de malas, ahora quédate quieto —intentó acomodarse de nuevo cubriéndose con la cola del zorro, pero este le movía con su hocico insistentemente—. ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto salió de la madriguera y se agachó para que el moreno subiera en su lomo.

—¿A dónde vamos? Hace mucho frío para un paseo —pues Naruto le llevaba seguido a conocer el bosque cuando no estaban haciéndolo, aunque al final por la insistencia terminó trepado en el lomo de su alfa.

Caminaron por largo rato, cada vez adentrándose más al bosque, un lugar donde el morocho no había visitado antes. Pronto se empezaron a vislumbrar restos de lo que parecía ser casas y hasta huesos de animal grande y también humanos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Lo que quedaba de la aldea daba a entender que hubo una pelea bastante fuerte, y que habían matado a todos los habitantes—. Esto es horrible —vio con tristeza como había esqueletos demasiado pequeños—, muchos apenas eran cachorritos.

Se bajó del lomo para recorrer el sitio a pie, mientras Naruto retomaba a su forma humana y se vestía.

—Ven —tomó la mano de Sasuke para llevarle al centro de la villa, una casa enorme, con algo de nieve metiéndose, ventanas y algunas partes rotas, pero se apreciaba la estructura intacta y fuerte—. Casa.

—No comprendo —se dejaba guiar por el alfa, sintiendo como su marca dolía, muestra de que Naruto se sentía triste.

—Yo cachorro, vivir aquí —explicó llevándole a una recámara donde había varios juguetes viejos regados por el suelo—. Un día, panteras atacar, mi padre el líder, salió a defendernos con otros machos, pero a las panteras unirse los lobos, no poder contra ellos, matarlos a todos.

El rubio abrió una gaveta en el suelo donde se veían varias mantas acomodadas en forma de nido y un zorrito de peluche.

—Mi madre esconderme aquí, ella ir a pelear para defendernos, pero no poder, morir con todos —terminó de contar sacando le peluche del agujero.

—Naru... —susurró sintiendo la enorme tristeza del mayor al contarle todo eso, sólo pudo optar por abrazarlo y brindarle su apoyo.

—Podemos vivir aquí, lugar cálido, no pasar más fríos —a lo que el gatito asintió.

—Entonces empecemos a arreglar este lugar, ve por algo de comer en lo que limpio un poco —Naruto obedeció y después de quitarse la ropa se transformó en zorro para ir en busca de alimento.

Sasuke recorrió un poco parte de la casa, quería encontrar la recámara principal donde sería el lugar en que dormirían, luego de dar varias vueltas lo encontró.

Todo estaba polvoso, lleno de telarañas, pero los muebles no estaban tan destruidos, sólo viejos y todo tirado, como si hubieran estado buscando algo.

—No me sorprende, después de terminar con ellos seguro saquearon sus cosas —en medio de la habitación había una especie de hueco lleno de almohadas que asemejaba una madriguera como en la que dormían.

Empezó a sacar las almohadas y mantas para sacudirlas a fuera.

—En cuanto no haga tanto río podré lavarlas, mientras tendremos que aguantar con esto.

Se dedicó a limpiar todo en lo que su alfa regresaba, lo que más coraje le dio fue cuando limpió el closet.

—Es un desgraciado —dijo mirando furioso unas túnicas de kimonos de seda escondidos en la parte de arriba por lo que no los habían robado.

Estaba molesto pues su madre tenía kimonos de ese estilo, los guardaba para ocasiones especiales, y ella le había contado que Fugaku se los regaló hace años, que eran únicos y que le costó demasiado conseguirlos, por eso sólo le había podido llevar unos cuantos.

—No sólo asesinó a todo el clan de los zorros, tuvo el descaro de robar hasta los kimonos de la madre de Naruto.

Siempre había tenido la duda de cómo es que su clan cobró poder prácticamente de un día a otro, no es que fueran débiles, pero había un perfecto balance entre los clanes.

—Ahora comprendo todo —pensó con culpa intuyendo lo que pasó.

El clan de los Zorros era poderoso y temido, pero entre los lobos y panteras se encargaron de asesinarlos para quitarles sus cosas y quitar competencia por tierras y animales para cazar, seguro les habían tomado desprevenidos por lo que los zorros no tuvieron oportunidad.

Incluso recordó como cada año se hacía una ceremonia en honor a las panteras caídas para honrarles pues sin su sacrificio no tendrían la posición en la que estaban.

—Si Naruto sabe que vengo del clan que mató a los suyos me odiará —se mordió los labios guardando los kimonos en las cajas para que no se maltratasen y continuó viendo lo que había.

El alfa regresó con la comida, no le quedó de otra más que meterse al río que había cerca, pero pudo llevar pescados.

—¡Eres un dobe! —Le regañó molesto—. Te he dicho que no te metas al agua, así como está de helada, te vas a enfermar.

—Sentirlo, no encontrar comida, no dejarte pasar hambre.

—Eres un bobo —le llevó a la madriguera y lo acostó cubriéndole con las sábanas—. Quédate aquí en lo que cocino.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Naruto empezó a acercarse a Sasuke pidiendo que le diera un beso y a querer quitarle la ropa.

—Ni hablar dobe, tenemos trabajo que hacer, hay que limpiar todo esto y arreglar la casa para que no se nos siga metiendo la nieve ni se deteriore más la casa, ve a cortar madera, yo seguiré escombrando.

El zorro no protestó, sólo tomó su forma animal para ir en busca de lo que pidió, mientras el azabache seguía sacando el polvo y mugre que se acumuló.

Cuando la noche cayó, esta vez no pasaron fríos, estaban cómodamente acostados en la madriguera de la recámara principal.

—Encontré unas yukatas que debieron ser de tu padre, podrías usarlas, te quedarán muy bien, yo creo que me pondré los kimonos de tu madre si no te molesta —a lo que el rubio respondió lamiéndole la mejilla—. Dobe —sonrió suavemente acurrucándose en su pecho—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó abrazándolo mirando como el minino movía la cola muestra de que estaba inquieto.

—Es que... —se mordió el labio, con lo que le iba a decir quizá Naruto le odiaría, sin mencionar que era consciente del dolor que al rubio le producía estar en ese sitio o habría regresado antes, pero si aceptó volver allí fue para cuidarlo—. No es nada, tengo sueño, descansa dobe —al final no tuvo el valor de decírselo y se tapó más entre las cómodas almohadas.

~~~~~~~~

Con el paso de los días, Naruto y Sasuke limpiaron lo que pudieron de la casa, incluso encontraron una especie de calentador rústico, y cañerías que estaban tapadas, pero gracias a que el alfa las limpió ahora contaban con agua en la vivienda, y con la leña hasta tenían agua caliente, sin contar con objetos básicos como trastes, una estufa, y otros accesorios.

Aunque no habían reparado toda la casa, pues las ventanas que normalmente estaban hechas de papel especial, seguían rotas, tampoco habían compuesto algunas puertas al estar la madera podrida.

Sasuke se encontraba arreglando una recámara especial, aquella en la que por la decoración infantil había sido de Naruto.

—"Espero les guste" —sonrió suavemente acariciando su vientre, luego su gesto cambió a uno preocupado pues no faltaba mucho para que sus cachorros nacieran, y no tenía nada de ropa para ellos—. "Quizá pueda ponerle la ropa del dobe cuando era pequeño, les quedará grande, pero algo es algo" —pensaba mientras terminaba de acomodar una especie de cuna, pero circular, semejando a la madriguera.

—Sasuke, mirar, encontrar piedras bonitas —llegó portando ya una yukata naranja que era de su padre.

—Te he dicho que se pronuncia "mira" y "encontré" —volteó sorprendiéndose al verlo llevar un rubí de gran tamaño—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Encontré un hueco en el piso debajo de la cocina, buscar y haber varias de estas piedras.

—Llévame.

Tal y como dijo el rubio, había una especie de puerta falsa oculta en el piso de la alacena, y en el compartimiento secreto, gran cantidad de joyas, piedras preciosas monedas de oro y plata.

—Es la fortuna de tu familia, como la guardan aquí, cuando saquearon la villa no pudieron llevárselo —dijo impresionado de todo aquello—. "Con razón era un clan con tanto estatus, tenían una fortuna bastante grande".

Tomó varias monedas de plata y volvió a cerrar.

—Esto nos será de mucha ayuda.

—¿Para qué? No saber bien.

—No es comida, pero esto sirve para comprar cosas útiles, como ropa, madera óptima para reparar la casa, láminas de papel resistente para que no entre el aire helado, semillas para iniciar un huerto en cuanto termine el invierno y algunos juguetes.

El zorro pareció no entender, pero asintió.

—Yo sólo quiero ver a Sasu feliz.

El moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla, aquel no era el alfa que había soñado, porque era mucho más que eso.

—Mañana iremos al pueblo a traer cosas, es una aldea ajena a cualquier clan, así que estaremos a salvo.

Le preocupaba que su familia siguiera buscándole, pues era lo más seguro, sin mencionar que si se enteraban que estaba con el último de los zorros podrían querer llegar a matarlo.

—Dobe, cuando vayamos al pueblo, quiero que me esperes en el bosque de acuerdo.

—No, ir contigo.

—No irás, debes obedecerme y es mi decisión final —le miró severo.

~~~~~~~~

Tal y cómo quedaron, al día siguiente desde el amanecer tomaron camino al pueblo, había poca gente muy tapada por las heladas que caían, y al final el zorro se salió con la suya pues iba detrás de Sasuke, sólo que el gatito le hizo esconder su cola dentro de la yukata y sus orejas se las cubrió con un gorro.

—No puedo creer que me convencieras —protestaba mientras le pasaba varias prendas y cobijas nuevas de piel, así como cuanto veía que les podría servir—. También llevaremos esto —dijo echando ropa para cachorros.

—Muy pequeña para ti, no caber.

—No es para mí dobe —estaba tan metido en las cosas que no notó cuando su alfa se marchó—. Ese idiota —pagó para que mientras les preparasen todas las cosas que llevarían y se fue a buscar a su macho.

Pasó por el centro donde había gente de diferentes especies, mapaches, jaguares, osos y demás, así como hembras muy atractivas cuyo aroma denotaba que estaban próximas a entrar en celo.

—"¿Y si se fue con otra? Naruto no ha convivido con gente desde que era pequeño, quizá se sintió atraído por una".

Esa idea le causó profunda tristeza, el zorro se quedó con él porque no tenía mucho de donde elegir, pero ahora, en un pueblo lleno, su inseguridad se acrecentó.

—"¿Y si quiere iniciar un harem?" —La idea le entristeció tanto que, sumado a las hormonas que lo tenían sensible, dejó escapar una lágrima pequeña y cristalina.

Naruto al sentir lo que le pasaba a su omega, no tardó en ir a su lado.

—¿Estar bien? Sentir tu dolor.

—No es nada dobe. ¿A dónde fuiste? —Apartó la mirada sin percatarse lo que traía.

—Traerte esto, los quiero —mostró dos cachorros de león que lloraban pidiendo a su madre.

—¡Te robaste esos niños! —La tristeza fue cambiada por enojo—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió?!

—Quererlos —respondió algo temeroso de ver a su gatito erizando la cola y orejas del coraje.

El azabache trató de sosegarse, era consciente de que el instinto de Naruto le dictaba que como ya tenía hembra, lo siguiente eran los hijos, pero como nadie le dio "la charla" ni si quiera sabía que él ya tenía cachorritos en espera.

—No puedes tomar a los hijos de otros, ven, vamos a buscar a su madre —le dijo jalándole de las mejillas mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de él—. "Excelente forma de pasar inadvertidos" —pues por el grito que pegó, ahora todos se les quedaban viendo, sin contar con que los pequeños seguían llorando pidiendo a su mamá.

Por fortuna lograron dar con sus padres, quienes no sólo corrieron a traer a sus hijos, también reconocieron al azabache.

—¿Eres Sasuke del clan de las Panteras verdad? —Preguntó la leona cargando a sus hijos.

—No conozco a esa persona —contestó con tono serio—. Lamento lo de sus hijos, Naruto, vámonos por las cosas que compramos —dijo dándose la vuelta, pero la leona no le dejó irse.

—Sí, es usted, es idéntico a su hermano. ¡Qué felicidad! Su hermano ha estado muy preocupado, hasta se deprimió cuando se enteró que lo secuestraron.

La mujer vio al zorro que momentos antes les robó a sus hijos y se acercó más a Sasuke para hablar bajito.

—¿Fue él verdad? Tranquilo, mi pareja está aquí y podemos defenderle para llevarlo con su hermano —dijo seria creyendo que tal y como hizo con sus cachorros, había sido el ojiazul quien lo secuestró.

—Por favor no lo hagas, nadie me robó, yo escapé, Naruto no es ningún criminal, sólo es estúpido a veces, además —se tocó la marca del cuello—. Es mi alfa.

—¿Está seguro? —Preguntó preocupada—. Su hermano está casi en depresión por su desaparición, está muy mal, casi no come y no tiene ni fuerza para alimentar a sus pequeños.

—"Es verdad, cuando me fui Itachi estaba de encargo" —pensó con remordimientos—. Necesito que le lleves algo de mi parte, pero únicamente debes dárselo a él y a nadie más —advirtió serio a lo que la leona aceptó.

Le entregó una carta cerrada, no decía mucho por si llegaba a manos de su padre o de alguien más;

"Itachi, lamento que estés mal por mi culpa, pero no podía dejar que me casaran con un alfa impuesto, hui y fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, encontré un buen macho que me quiere mucho, aunque es medio dobe.

No puedo darte más detalles en este medio, pero durante la próxima luna llena, nos veremos en donde solíamos ir a pescar, por favor, sólo ven tú, y si esta carta parece haber sido abierta, no vengas."

Se aseguró de que únicamente Itachi supiera el sitio donde debían verse, pues sólo ellos sabían en que cascada solían ir a jugar a pescar, ya que sus padres les regañaban diciendo que no eran tareas dignas de omegas como ellos.

Dio unas monedas de plata a Ino por el favor y luego se marchó con su alfa a recoger lo que encargaron.

—No te vuelvas a separar de mí.

—Perdonar... perdón —corrigió con un puchero.

Hicieron lo mismo que cuando llegaron al pueblo, cargaron todo a una distancia segura de la villa dentro del bosque, y cuando se aseguraron de que no había gente cerca, Naruto se transformó en zorro, Sasuke acomodó todo y luego se trepó en su alfa para ir de regreso a casa.

Para cuando llegaron, el azabache se encargó de acomodar todo.

—Hambre, voy a cazar.

—No hace falta, compré varias cosas, podremos comer algo diferente a la carne, traje unos fideos especiales de cerdo que te encantarán —sonrió suavemente al pensar que, por fin, después de semanas podrían comer otra cosa—. Y en cuanto llegue la primavera pienso sembrar un huerto de vegetales con muchos tomates, zanahorias y varias cosas.

El alfa hizo una cara de asco, ya había probado tanto frutas como verduras que crecían silvestres, pero no le agradaba su sabor.

—Y ni hagas esa cara que debes alimentarte correctamente.

Naruto sólo hizo un puchero, pero ya no protestó, sino que se dedicó a ver todo lo que Sasuke compró.

—No te va a quedar —comentó sacando una ropita de bebés.

—¿Estás insinuando que estoy gordo? —Volteó a verle con mirada asesina, hasta que vio lo que el rubio sacó—. Eres un dobe —sonrió resignado—. Tengo algo que decirte.

—Pero sí estás gordo —aquel comentario hizo que el omega recobrara el gesto de enojo y lo echó de la cocina—. ¿Decir algo malo?

—Es un idiota... bueno, tarde o temprano debe de darse cuenta —pensó acariciando su vientre donde ya sentía como nueva vida se gestaba.

~~~~~~~~

El día donde debía reunirse con su hermano llegó, y desde la madrugada partieron al lugar acordado, pero Sasuke se fue en su forma animal para tener mejor visión y olfato por si había hombres de su padre o alquilen acompañaba a su hermano.

Al llegar, Itachi ya le esperaba con gesto angustiado, llevaba a su marido que descansaba en una piedra en forma animal, así como a cuatro cachorritos de león.

—"Será mejor irnos" —pensó serio pues, aunque confiaba del todo en su hermano, no con ello en el macho—. "El jaló la oreja al zorro para indicarle que se retiraran".

El león pudo oler la presencia del zorro por lo que avisó a Itachi.

—¡Sasuke! —Llamó desesperado—. Por favor no te vayas, sólo venimos nosotros, nadie más sabe, pero debía decirle a Dei, confía en mí —al ver que el azabache menor no venía insistió de nuevo—. Así como confías en tu alfa, yo confío en el mío, por favor hermanito.

El gatito asintió y se transformó de nuevo en humano saliendo de entre los arbustos para ver a Itachi que de inmediato corrió a abrazarlo.

—Mi niño —lo abrazaba entre feliz, aliviado y con preocupación de que no se imaginaba como le había ido en esos días.

El rubio por su parte gruñía al león que le miraba serio.

—Lamento no haberme comunicado antes, pasaron muchas cosas, pero ya te contaré en el camino, ven, quiero que vengas con nosotros a nuestra casa, sólo tú y los cachorros.

—Lo siento, Dei viene con nosotros, y no es negociable.

—Está bien —suspiró resignado cortando un trozo de la tela que llevaba—, pero deberá taparse los ojos.

El mayor asintió pese a la clara molestia de Deidara, que para poder hablar tomó su forma humana.

—Ni creas que me iré trepado en otro macho —ya que sería como herir su ego.

—Lo harás si quieres venir —le indicó a Naruto que se acercase, cosa que hizo, y ambos omegas con los cachorritos se treparon.

—¡Itachi! ¡Bájate de allí! —Pero el zorro le pescó del cuello con su hocico y luego de que fuera vendado así se lo llevaron de ese modo.

—¡Waaa! —Gritaba dejándose llevar sin poder hacer algo.

Horas después estuvieron en su hogar que ahora ya lucía mejor y más arreglado, la madera podrida fue cambiada por una nueva que compraron a comerciantes del paso, así como ventanas y sin polvo.

—Tu casa es muy bonita, pero no comprendo bien lo que pasó, el pueblo luce como si...

—Lo hubieran atacado —completó la frase y les invitó a pasar a la sala que tenía una especie de chimenea que hacía muy cálido el lugar, algo necesario en esas fechas donde el invierno estaba en sus días más fuertes.

—Antes que me expliques, quiero presentarte a tus sobrinos —como por el clima los llevaba tapados, sólo los descubrió cuando estuvieron en casa.

Era un macho alfa y una cachorra con cabellos rubios, más dos omegas machos azabaches que apenas abrían los ojos, pero ya tenían garritas que curiosas trataban de tocar a Sasuke.

—Son preciosos —sonrió suavemente tocando inconscientemente su vientre.

—Dei no quería que los trajéramos, pero no me gusta separarme de ellos, además, debías conocerlos —unos minutos después se puso más serio—. Ahora cuéntanos lo que pasó estos meses.

Sasuke comenzó a relatar lo que sucedió, desde que escapó de su casa hasta que encontraron la villa, cuando iba a contar lo que descubrió mandó a Naruto a otra parte para que no escuchase.

—Dobe, tu omega tiene hambre, ve a traer algo.

Este de inmediato se levantó y de la cocina le llevó un plato de ramen, platillo que desde que probó ya no podía faltar en la casa.

—No quiero eso, tengo antojo de conejo.

—Pero estar haciendo frío a fuera.

—Entonces llévate que tapar y no te tardes.

El macho hizo un puchero, pero obediente fue a traer lo que le pidió.

—Con razón se llevan tan bien —comentó Deidara viendo con asombro cómo pese a ser omega era quien claramente mandaba—. Nunca vi eso antes.

—No, jamás —Itachi sonrió bajito, él hacía lo mismo, aunque no lo reconociera.

—Con lo que Naruto me contó y lo que encontramos, quienes atacaron la villa fueron los de nuestro clan —Itachi se quedó incrédulo hasta que empezó a escuchar la historia completa que le dijo Sasuke—. Papá hasta robó la ropa de la madre de Naruto para la de nosotros.

—¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! Todos los niños, esas familias, lo que hizo es imperdonable.

—Le arruinó la vida a Naruto por poder, el pobre tuvo que crecer en soledad como un salvaje, lejos de todos los que amaba, vio morir a su familia y se quedó en ese hoyo hasta que el hambre fue mucha —apretó los puños de la rabia que sentía al imaginar aquello.

—Al menos le está llegando su karma —comentó Deidara—. Desde que te fuiste se quedó sin herederos pues Ita ya es de mi clan, a los demás no les conviene hacer una alianza con un macho que está grande y sin herederos, sin mencionar que gastó mucho dinero para encontrarte, y cuando huiste muchos clanes lo tomaron como una ofensa de que menospreciaste a los suyos por lo que rompieron alianzas.

—Es poco con lo que se merece —aunque sintió cierto alivio de saber que por lo menos su padre estaba viendo caer lo que con sangre y abusos consiguió.

—Bueno, Naruto ya no está solo, se ve que se lo pasan bien —le miró de forma pícara al notar como no se podía sentar bien.

—Ca-cállate... aún no domina del todo su lado salvaje —pues prácticamente el rubio seguía montándole por la mañana y por la noche antes de dormir, y con sus hormonas alborotadas, el omega se autopenetraba con el miembro de su macho por las tardes.

—Es normal, como estás preñado las hormonas están como locas, Itachi a mí me dejaba el miembro adolorido —comentó como si nada.

—No lo digas así —se puso colorado de la falta de decoro de su blondo.

—Sólo no se lo digan a Naruto, aún no lo sabe, nadie estuvo para explicarle que lo que hicimos no fue únicamente por placer, sino por procreación.

—Deberías decírselo hermanito, estoy seguro que se alegrará, hasta lo descubrí queriéndose robar a mis cachorros, e Ino me contó que se llevó a los de ella.

—Sí, creo que es por su instinto de tener crías, pero aún no quiero que lo sepa, me da algo de miedo que cuando le diga lo que le pasó a su clan me rechace y a los cachorros.

—No creo que haga eso —interrumpió Deidara—. Puedo ver que es un buen macho, y al crecer alejado de todos no comprende bien lo que es la maldad u odio.

—De cualquier forma, no quiero decírselo hasta que logre enseñarle más cosas.

Naruto llegó poco después con el conejo que fue lo que cenaron como acompañamiento junto a otras cosas, y como Deidara al ser el líder de su clan no podía estar lejos mucho tiempo, sólo estuvieron por tres días, pero quedaron de regresar cuando calculaban que Sasuke diera a luz para ayudarle en el parto.

~~~~~~~~

El final del invierno llegó, y días más cálidos, aunque lluviosos empezaron, Naruto había aprendido varias cosas, como a expresarse mejor, a no ser tan brusco y el nombre de objetos.

—Naruto —llamó acostado en la madriguera en donde había estado casi todo el día—. ¿Itachi aún no llega? —La última vez que los vieron les entregaron un mapa sobre cómo dar con la casa.

—Todavía no. ¿Lo voy a buscar? —Preguntó preocupado pues le miraba demasiado mal—. Quizá deber llevarte al pueblo con el curandero —a lo que el otro negó, lo que menos deseaba por ahora es que se enterasen que los hijos del último del clan de los Zorros iban a nacer.

—Prefiero que te quedes conmigo —susurró indicándole que se metiera con él al nido pues el dolor de parto había empezado.

El ojiazul asintió y se dedicó a abrazarlo, seguía sin comprender lo que le sucedía, pero estaba seguro que algo le pasaba.

Estuvieron así por dos horas hasta que Itachi llegó y sacó de la recámara a Naruto para atender a su hermano, Deidara se quedó con el alfa haciéndole compañía e impidiendo que entrase cuando escuchó los gritos de Sasuke.

—Te aseguro que está bien, pero debes esperar aquí hasta que te digan que puedes entrar, podrías estorbar —sin mencionar que no sabían cómo reaccionaría, y la pelea entre machos comenzó hasta que después de un largo rato todo quedó en silencio e Itachi salió a indicarle al zorro que podía entrar.

—¿Sasuke? —Entró rápido apenas pudo, sorprendiéndose de ver al azabache sudado, cansado, jadeante y con cinco pequeños cachorros, cuatro zorros y un gatito.

—No creas que no te escuché pelear.

—Cachorritos —se acercó entre sorprendido, feliz, y con muchas dudas.

—Sí dobe, estos son nuestros niños —con una suave sonrisa le enseñó a los niños que era un zorro alfa pelinegro, tres rubios de los cuales dos eran omegas machos y una omega hembra, así como otra niña pelirroja que era una gatita, todos con los rasgos propios de su especie, orejas y colitas pequeñas y sin colmillos o garras por ahora—. Son indefensos, frágiles y dependen totalmente de nosotros, así que hay que cuidarles mucho.

—¿De verdad son de nosotros? —A lo que el otro asintió.

—Los hicimos aquella vez cuando me marcaste como tuyo.

—¿Tendremos cachorritos cada lo hicimos? —Preguntó con el rostro iluminado de felicidad.

—No, sólo cuando esté en celo.

—¿Por qué no decirme antes? Cuidarte mejor si me lo hubieras dicho.

—Lo siento, temía sobre cómo reaccionarias —tragó aire por lo que iba a explicarle—. Naruto, te he estado ocultando algo estos meses.

Con miedo y una voz titubeante le contó lo que se dio cuenta, de cómo su padre le arrebató todo lo que llegó a conocer y prácticamente le condenó a vivir solo en el bosque.

—Por favor, perdóname —dijo abrazando a sus cachorritos, como queriendo protegerlos si el zorro los rechazaba—. Me encargaré de ayudarte a revivir a tu clan, pero no me odies, sé que lo que te hizo mi padre no tiene nombre, pero no me alejes de tu lado.

Había esperado hasta ese momento que el macho ya comprendía y era consciente de lo que significaban las palabras y acciones.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —dijo abrazándole y lamiendo su mejilla para luego lamer la marca del cuello—. Te amo a ti y no podría odiarte ni vivir sin ti, sólo me importa la vida que hagamos juntos con los cachorritos a partir de ahora.

—Lo mejor que me pasó fue encontrarte —susurró en sus labios antes de besarle y acurrucarse en su pecho, así como acomodar a sus hijos junto a ellos.

Quizá no iniciaron su relación de la mejor forma, o Naruto no era el alfa ideal y soñado que cualquier omega desearía, o el azabache no era dulce, tierno y complaciente, pero eran justo lo que el otro necesitaba complementándose a la perfección.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Pues fue todo, ojalá haya sido de su agrado, si a este fic le va bien quizá me anime por hacer más con temática omegaverso.
> 
> Naru: Me gustó echarme al teme así, con el culo parado y pidiendo por más.
> 
> Sasu: ¬//¬ Eres un pervertido *toma lo que le queda de dignidad y se va*.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


	3. Mi dobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Sí, lo sé, XD había dado este fic como terminado, pero como varios me pidieron un epílogo, decidí hacerlo.
> 
> Sasu: La gata pulgosa se los iba a dar de regalo de Navidad, pero ya conocen que nunca tiene las cosas a tiempo.
> 
> Neko: ¬¬ Gracias por balconearme, XD bueno, tómenlo como regalo de reyes por si no les trajeron nada como a mí.
> 
> Naru: Sí te dejaron algo, pero el teme lo escondió como venganza de todo lo que le hiciste en el año.
> 
> Neko: ¬¬# ¿Qué?
> 
> Sasu: Ya actualiza, antes de que acabe el día.
> 
> Neko: Grrr... 
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

En una sala sin ningún mueble más que decoraciones y una mesita para té, esperaban dos omegas ansiosos, mientras que el más pequeño jugaba con un muñeco con la forma de dragón.

—¿Y si lo logra? —Preguntó un azabache de cabellos largos.

—Lo hará —respondió una mujer con voz dulce.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, ya sabes la reputación del clan de los Leones, más la de su líder, he oído que tiene un harem de doce personas —dijo Itachi angustiado.

—¿Mami qué es un harem? —Llamó el más pequeño de ellos tres.

—Es difícil de explicar cariño, lo sabrás cuando seas más grande.

En ese entonces, Sasuke contaba con diez años e Itachi con 15, lo que significaba que estaba por entrar de celo, y, por consiguiente, que debería contraer nupcias.

—Pero quiero saber —demandó el niño cuando la puerta corrediza que daba al patio se abrió.

—Sasuke —llamó su padre—. Vete a tu recámara, y no juegues en el piso, arruinas tu vestido.

Este obedeció llevándose su muñeco, y cuando les dejó solos, Itachi no tardó en hablar.

—¿Me comprometiste con él?

—Por supuesto, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de crear una buena alianza.

El rostro del menor palideció, sintió sus ojos escocer, pero su orgullo le impedía llorar en público, una parte de él pensó en fugarse, pero era consciente que de hacer eso, metería a su clan en problemas, y él no arriesgaría a su hermanito así.

—¿Cuándo?

—En dos semanas, acordó venir a conocerte antes.

El omega asintió y se marchó a su recámara sin tanta emoción, sería entregado a un sujeto mayor que él, y a quien sólo conocía de lejos, aunque había oído rumores del pueblo, que era un tipo bastante mujeriego, salvaje y con quien no convenía meterse.

—"Si es por el bien de Sasuke no me queda de otra" —pensó suspirando, repitiéndose eso como un mantra para darse ánimos.

~~~~~~~~

Finalmente, el día del cortejo llegó, sería la primera vez que se conocerían personalmente, al león ya Fugaku le había contado mil y un maravillas de su hijo, por lo que Deidara se mostraba más ansioso.

El carruaje que le transportaba se detuvo en seco en el clan, bajó acompañado de dos omegas a cada lado, una coneja con grandes pechos, así como un leopardo omega con trasero envidiable quienes eran de su harem.

—Bienvenido —el líder le recibió con los brazos abiertos—. Mi hijo espera conocerlo.

—También quería conocerlo, le he traído un obsequio.

Mikoto asintió e hizo una reverencia.

—Mi hijo espera en la sala principal —cuando los morenos caminaron con él, el rubio negó.

—Me gustaría conversar con Itachi a solas, sé que no les molestará —dijo serio, a lo que el líder no pudo negarse—. Gracias —y fue a reunirse con el omega.

Al entrar le invadió un aroma dulce, atrayente y que le relajaba al mismo tiempo.

—Es un gusto... —susurró el pequeño.

—El miedo que sientes dice lo contrario —se sentó a su lado y le pasó una cajita de jade que dentro contenía un juego de aretes y gargantilla.

—Gracias, es muy amable.

—Seré directo pequeño. ¿Deseas casarte conmigo? —El menor enrojeció.

—¿Me lo está proponiendo?

—No. Deseo saber lo que tú quieres.

—Sí —respondió bajito sorprendiendo al otro.

—¿Sabes por qué a pesar de tener gran poder no me he casado?

—...

—Porque siempre suelo preguntar a los omegas si es lo que desean, y la mayoría se rehúsa, quieren algo más, tener la opción de algún día poder irse con quien aman.

—Entonces las hace de su harem.

—Eres muy listo, así que tú me dirás, si quieres ser mi mujer y pasar tu vida atado a mí, o ser del harem con la esperanza de ser libre cuando tú gustes.

—Me quiero casar con usted —le miró serio dejando perplejo al otro—. Nosotros no somos simples concubinas, y si me debo unir, seré la mujer principal.

Deidara no esperaba aquello, era la primera vez que le pasaba, él no deseaba casarse, pero había dado su palabra y contaba con que el omega se negase, pero tampoco iba a faltar a su palabra.

—Bien, si así lo quieres, la boda será durante el solsticio de primavera.

Itachi hizo una reverencia con porte.

—Entonces nos veremos —y se levantó saliendo del lugar, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que llegase la dichosa fecha.

~~~~~~~~

—¡Buaaa! —Se escuchaban los chillidos del pequeño Sasuke que se aferraba a la pierna de su hermano mayor—. No quiero que Ita se vaya, no quiero que se case con otro, que se case conmigo mejor.

El mayor sonrió, ese día contraería nupcias, y tenía a su pequeño aferrado a su pierna llorando a moco tendido pues no quería que se alejase de él.

—Sasu, es normal, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, algún día tú también tendrás un alfa con el que unirás tu vida.

—¡No quiero! Si me pasa eso me voy a fugar —el mayor le limpió sus lagrimones y le compuso su ropa.

—Anda, ve al salón, debe haber de los bocadillos que tanto te gustan —habló cariñoso y vio como el pequeño salía corriendo mientras él terminaba de arreglarse.

Y cuando estuvo listo, con un kimono blanco impecable, portando los regalos que su prometido le dio, fue a donde sería la ceremonia.

Deidara ya estaba allí, sentado en espera de su pareja, y al verle, no pudo evitar quedarse anonadado por la belleza que poseía.

La boda comenzó, Fugaku le tomó del brazo al ver la indecisión de su hijo, y llevándolo por la fuerza lo entregó al alfa quien no pasó por desapercibido eso.

—Tranquilo, prometo cuidarte bien —habló al minino que estaba con temor, ni si quiera dijo nada hasta que llegó la hora de que aceptase y respondió con un tímido y casi inaudible "sí".

Deidara le tomó por las mejillas para besarlo, pero vio el temblor de este y sólo le dio un casto beso en su nariz.

La ceremonia terminó, y siguió el banquete, el omega ni si quiera probó alimento alguno, temía lo que vendría a continuación una vez que Deidara se lo llevase a su nuevo clan, lo tomarían.

Y cuando la fiesta terminó, se fue a escondidas de Sasuke pues sabía que el pequeño se soltaría a llorar de nuevo.

—Tu hermano te quiere mucho sin duda.

—Lo sé, también le adoro —fue la única charla que tuvieron hasta llegar al clan, en donde las omegas le acogieron amables y le mostraron la alcoba principal.

—El señor Deidara es muy bueno, nos deja salir, no estamos acá contra nuestra voluntad.

—Me alegro —aunque lo decía de dientes para afuera temblando nervioso, y esperó por varias horas, pero Deidara nunca llegó, hasta la noche que otra de las chicas del harem fue a llevarle alimentos.

—¿Y Deidara? —Preguntó curioso.

—Ha dicho que dormirá en otra de las habitaciones, que puede estar tranquilo.

El gesto le tomó por sorpresa, imaginaba que sería como otros alfas, que están ansiosos de profanar a su omega, más cuando este es puro justo como lo era el gatito.

Aquello fue lo primero de muchas acciones que le hicieron perder el miedo, no era agresivo, era hasta amable, tampoco era un alfa muy culto, pero era divertido, salvo por dos defectos grandes que le encontraba.

La tendencia pirómana de hacer estallar las cosas o quemarlas, de hecho, eso podía soportarlo, pero en el año que llevaban casados, se había dado cuenta de lo calenturiento que era el león.

Y el segundo defecto que le encontraba era precisamente, la gran libido de su pareja, y sería aguantable, de no ser porque en ese tiempo, a él no lo había tocado, ni si quiera dormían juntos.

Deidara era lindo y detallista, notaba que le atraía y que se le quedaba viendo cada que se agachaba, e inmediatamente se iba a la recámara de alguno de sus omegas a satisfacerse con ellos, pero nunca con su gatito.

Itachi suspiró mirando un calendario, su celo estaba próximo, aunque cada que llegaba siempre tomaba supresores, esta vez no quiso hacerlo y se dirigió a donde estaba su alfa.

—Quiero hablar contigo —pidió mirando a un omega que le hacía compañía, este captó y los dejó solos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo —tragó saliva para lo que oba a preguntar—. Quería saber la razón por la cual...

—Porque tú no quieres —respondió lo obvio—. No quería forzarte a nada, vi que me temías y por eso no te he tomado.

Itachi enrojeció levemente.

—Al inicio te tenía terror, pero ahora ya no, además, me incómoda que tomes a otros omegas.

El rubio sonrió suavemente, era consciente que entre ellos no había cariño, pero sí celos, sus instintos les generaba esos sentimientos de querer tener a su pareja como suya exclusivamente.

—¿Quieres que te tome?

—Sí, pero tengo una condición, seré yo al único al que se lo hagas, no quiero que vuelvas a tomar a otro omega.

—¿Y si no quiero? —Arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

—Entonces no podrás probar un omega virgen y que seguramente está demasiado estrecho —se apresuró a pararse pues la vergüenza lo invadía por lo dicho.

El alfa se quedó pasmado de escuchar eso, ciertamente ya había estado con varios omegas castos, pero Itachi tenía algo que lo atraía enormemente, y si se había estado contenido era por sus principios y orgullo de no lastimar omegas, de lo contrario, se lo hubiera echado el primer día.

El problema surgía en que si ese deseo sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para renunciar a su harem sólo por poseerlo...

La respuesta era sí, por lo que esa noche ya estaba hablando con sus hembras explicándoles que les daría dinero para que hicieran lo que desearan, ya fuera regresar a sus antiguos clanes o que podían quedarse, pero ya no habría contacto sexual entre ellos.

La mayoría tomó el dinero y se fue, aunque algunos escogieron quedarse y seguir en las labores del hogar.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Interrumpió Sasuke el relato de su hermano mayor que se había puesto colorado.

—El idiota de Deidara me desvirgó, no le bastó con mi culo, me lo hizo también por la boca, y el muy cínico no me dio tregua por varios días, como dejó a su harem yo tuve que satisfacerlo.

—¿Y cuando fue qué lo comenzaste a querer?

—Haces muchas preguntas hermanito. ¿Problemas con Naruto? —Dio un sorbo a su té con una tenue sonrisa.

Ya hacía tres años que Sasuke era pareja de Naruto, a simple vista su matrimonio parecía perfecto, por lo que al azabache mayor le sorprendió cuando su hermanito se interesó en saber cómo fue que inicio su relación con Deidara.

—Al inicio únicamente fue sexo, aunque me cuidaba para no salir preñado, no quería tener cachorros aún, pensaba que sería traerlos a sufrir a un matrimonio sin amor, pero de un momento a otro, no sé que pasó, Dei y yo convivimos más, y ni si quiera supe cuando ya lo amaba.

—Naruto es un buen zorro, adora a sus cachorros y a mí, además que ve que nada nos falte, pero a veces me aterra que sólo esté conmigo porque fui la única opción.

—Siempre has tenido ese miedo, pero me parece que no tiene sentido, te ama, estoy seguro.

Justo terminó esa frase cuando dos alfas grandes, seguidos de varios cachorros venían entrando.

Deidara en su forma de león llevaba en su hocico dos grandes pescados, mientras que su cachorra, una nena rubia se peleaba con el otro alfita por llevar un salmón.

—Yo lo pesqué —protestaba la niña de tres años rugiéndole mientras el otro le enseñaba los dientes.

—Deiko, Deichi, no peleen —Itachi se levantó a recibirles—. Deberían ser como sus hermanitos, Deidi e Itaru —vio a dos machos omegas que estaban más concentrados en morderle el lomo a su padre para no caer.

Los omegas eran básicamente las copias exactas de su madre, pero con ojos de su padre.

Deidara se echó a un lado y los pequeños bajaron de su lomo jugueteando entre ellos.

—Veo que les fue bastante bien —vio como sus cachorros alfas le ofrecieron un pescado de menor tamaño pero que para ellos parecía como si hubieran atrapado un tiburón.

—¡Te atrapé esto mami! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo—. No, yo lo atrapé —y volvieron a reñir entre ellos.

Sasuke se levantó con dificultad, su vientre grande a veces le daba problemas de movilidad, pero fue a ver a su zorro que venía con un venado que dejó a sus pies para transformarse en el hombre apuesto que era.

—Veo que les fue bien.

—Sí, los niños son bastantes buenos —vio con orgullo a su único hijo alfa y a los cuatro omegas que tenían.

—Debieron heredarlo de mí —Sasuke se agachó para cargar a tres de sus omegas, pequeños rubios que eran las replicas de su marido.

—No deberías de cargarlos —le quitó de inmediato a Maho, Minaru y Kuroma, pero el morocho cargó sus otros dos pequeños.

El alfita era el único azabache, de ojos azules y con cierto carácter serio y protector con él y con sus hermanos, mientras que su cachorra era una gatita pelirroja, con dos coletitas y pese a ser omega su carácter era aguerrido e inquieto.

—Yoru, Tsuki, están todos sucios de sus manos, vayan a lavarse, dobe, te dije que los cuidaras —vio medio mal a su pareja.

—Pero si no están tan sucios, no sé que obsesión tuya con bañarte a diario —al ver a Sasuke suspirar mejor se calló, pues si le hacía enojar podría quedarse en abstinencia por varios días, algo que no le convenía pues con su amado preñado, se ponía más demandante de lo normal.

—No habrá cariñitos por la noche —sentenció firme gozando interiormente de la cara de preocupación del mayor.

En general así había sido su vida, tranquila, calmada, con sus hijos a quienes adoraba y con su dobe a quien amaba, no negaba que a veces en medio del bosque de vez en cuando llegaba a sentirse aislado, pero cada que es pasaba, Naruto le llevaba de compras al pueblo.

Además, que Itachi y Deidara los visitaban una o dos veces por mes, y con sus niños era rara la ocasión en la que había silencio en casa, sin mencionar que Naruto aprovechaba para empotrarlo cada que podía.

Su madre iba de vez en cuando, hacía dos años que Fugaku falleció de depresión al ver perdidos a sus hijos y como su clan se desintegraba poco a poco, por lo que Mikoto se fue a vivir al clan de los leones con su hijo mayor, iría a ver más seguido a Sasuke de no ser por la vergüenza que sentía al enterarse de lo que su marido hizo al clan de los zorros.

Quitando aquello, su vida era perfecta e ideal, pero muchas veces se había preguntado si era lo que su usuratonkachi deseaba, sabía que actuaba aún en base a sus instintos, protegerlos, proveerlos, aparearse, comer y dormir, por lo que a veces sentía que Naruto podría querer algo más sin saberlo.

No era como con Deidara, que renunció a un harem porque era plenamente consciente de que quería a Itachi, el trigueño ni si quiera había estado con otras hembras como hacer una comparación.

El ojiazul podía sentir la inquietud de su pareja, le tomó la mano, pero este se fue a bañar a los niños, y ya que sus sobrinos estaban en iguales condiciones, Itachi los mandó también a bañar con su tío Sasuke.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Preguntó el azabache mayor—. Es sobre mi hermano —eso alertó de inmediato al zorro que bajó las orejas como regañado.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—No, más bien es lo que no hiciste, tiene dudas de si estás seguro de su relación, le preocupa que no estuviste con otros omegas antes que con él y sólo te quedaste a su lado porque era lo único que podías hacer.

—Yo... no entiendo —si bien ya podía hablar bien, era capaz de comprender más temas, algunas cosas le costaban, como que no debía gruñirles a los machos que veían a Sasuke cuando llegaban a ir al pueblo, o que manosearlo delante de los niños podía traumarles.

—Te lo explicaré fácilmente, recuerdas que antes de comer el ramen sólo comías carne cruda —a lo que el otro asintió—. Bueno, pues imagina que nunca hubieras comido ramen, estarías feliz con la carne cruda, pero como comiste los fideos, te diste cuenta que hay comidas mejores, pues mi hermano se siente del mismo modo.

—Pero si amo a Sasuke más que al ramen —y viniendo de él era uno de los cumplidos más románticos que podía dar.

—Lo sé, pero él se siente como carne cruda, y no se le quitará la idea por lo terco que es.

—Entonces déjame llevar a Naruto a "cenar" al pueblo —interrumpió Deidara—. Sabes que hay lugares donde las hembras rentan sus cuerpos, que convivan un poco con él y que Sasuke salga de dudas.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Itachi le golpeó en la cabeza—. Mi hermano jamás permitiría eso.

Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que su cachorra salió corriendo, por lo que Sasuke escuchó todo.

—Quizá no es mala idea —dijo dejando a todos asombrados—. Dobe, por esta noche, te doy permiso para que comas lo que quieras del pueblo —no se atrevió a decir directamente que podía estar con otros omegas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, quiero que seas plenamente consciente —se tocó la marca del cuello, le estaba dado su permiso, pero seguramente le dolería.

—Sasuke, espero no te arrepientas —habló su hermano aún preocupado.

—Claro que no lo haré —contestó firme.

~~~~~~~~

—¿Cómo le dejé ir? —Chillaba a su hermano cuando los alfas se marcharon, ya tenía cerca de tres horas, y el azabache se encontraba casi llorando, tanto por las dudas, los celos y las hormonas que lo enloquecían en el embarazo.

—Por eso te advertí que lo pensaras bien —dio un sorbo de té tranquilamente, él no le dio permiso de nada a Deidara, e incluso le amenazó que si veía a algún omega con deseo le cortaba los huevos con sus garras.

—¿Cómo me dejaste hacer eso? Seguro que el dobe infiel ese me deja o se le ocurre tener harem.

—Es lo más seguro —dio otro sorbo de té despreocupadamente—. Menos mal que su casa es enorme para que vivan varios, además, podrías ponerlos a que te cuiden a los cachorros —miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke que bajó la mirada y parecía que iba a llorar.

—Naruto...

—Vamos por él —se levantó dejando la taza vacía—. aún si ya tuvo algo que ver con otro omega, seguramente te seguirá escogiendo a ti.

—"¿Y si no?" —Se mordió los labios de pensar en la remota posibilidad de que otras hembras con más experiencia le brindasen más placer a su alfa, o quizá que a este le gustasen los pechos grandes, mismos que él por ser varón no tenía.

Ahora estaba peor que antes, pues su miedo pasado era que por no conocer suficiente Naruto se quedó a su lado, pero ahora temía que se diera cuenta que él era un simple pedazo de carne crudo y sin sazón.

Lo peor es que durante el camino su mente no dejó de jugarle malas bromas, desde imaginar al rubio llegando a casa con dos hembras preciosas y voluptuosas, hasta este abandonándolo con sus cachorros a su suerte, o que simplemente decidía ya no regresar nunca más.

Todas las ideas habidas y por haber le torturaron cada vez peor a medida que se acercaba al pueblo, hasta que por fin llegaron a un burdel cuyos colores rojizos lastimaban su vista.

Cuando iban a entrar, uno de los guardias le cerró el paso.

—No aceptamos hembras preñadas ni marcadas —dijo viendo a los hermanos.

—No venimos a pedir trabajo —respondió indignado Itachi—. Venimos buscando a nuestros maridos.

El hombro dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo siento, no están aquí.

—Pero ni le hemos dicho como son.

—Es malo para los negocios dar información de nuestros clientes, así que largo —y prácticamente les cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Será mejor regresar —suspiró el mayor, pues dejaron solos a los niños, aunque estos dormían profundamente.

El morocho asintió cabizbajo, él se lo había buscado por su inseguridad y miedos, ahora sólo le restaba esperar, ya iba a darse la vuelta cuando escuchó murmullos de unas conejas que pasaban hablando tranquilamente.

—Te lo digo, ese zorro es muy atractivo, nunca había visto uno.

—Me gustó más el león —respondió la otra, a lo que Itachi les detuvo.

—¿Dónde vieron a esos dos? Son nuestros alfas.

—Estaban por allá, se veían muy divertidos —señaló una dirección y siguieron su camino.

El gatito fue tan rápido que ni parecía que tuviera un enorme vientre de varios meses de embarazo, y cuando logró ver la conocida cola esponjosa color naranja de su dobe, y como este se reía con alguien más, su corazón se aceleró.

—Vamos —su hermano le sacó de sus pensamientos para ir, y conforme se acercaban fue más obvio lo que pasaba.

—Nada, Naruto no está haciendo nada —parpadeó incrédulo, el alfa estaba junto con Deidara en un puesto de ramen, divertido de escuchar las historias que el dueño le contaba.

Cuando el aroma del moreno llegó al zorro, este fue de inmediato a su lado.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Los cachorros ya vienen?

—No, yo... —no sabía como explicar su presencia allí, por suerte la situación incómoda no pasó a más pues su hermano fue a sentarse con Deidara dándoles privacidad.

—¿Qué tienes? —Lamió cariñoso la mejilla de este y unió sus colas—. Últimamente te he notado raro, el alfa con pelo de hembra dice que son las hormigas.

—Habrás querido decir hormonas, pero no es eso —suspiró hondamente mientras un color carmín cubría sus mejillas—. Creí que estarías aprovechando que te di permiso para ir con otros omegas.

—Deidara me llevó, pero no me quise quedar, me sentí incómodo.

—A veces me da miedo que te des cuenta que sólo soy carne cruda y que puedes comer cosas mejores —confesó desviando la mirada.

—Tú eres como mi ramen, y tuve la suerte de encontrarte sin haber tenido que probar más platillos, algunos como Deidara, tuvieron que probar mucha comida para dar con su preferido, pero yo no lo necesité, encontré mi ramen a la primera.

—Bobo —ya fuera por lo sensible que estaba, o por la forma tan simple y dulce del zorro, sintió como sus ojos se aguaban.

—¿Son las hormigas?

—Que se dice hormonas —corrigió dándole un pequeño coscorrón.

—No, es que te paraste en un hormiguero y se te están subiendo.

Sasuke dio un brinco como cualquier felino, y después de enjuagarse en el río fueron a casa pues seguían con el pendiente que dejaron solos a sus cachorros, el león incluso reprendió a Itachi por hacer aquello.

—Tranquilo, estarán dormidos, tienen genes de gato y son pequeños, dormirán hasta mañana temprano.

Cuando llegaron, el alfita hijo de Naruto y Sasuke, esperaba en la entrada de la recámara donde dormían sus hermanitos y primos, ya cabeceaba, pero al ver a sus padres regresó al nido que estaba lleno de almohadas.

—¿Qué hacías despierto Yoru? —Preguntó Sasuke acomodándolo con los demás pequeños.

—Vi que salieron y estaba cuidando de mis hermanitos —respondió bostezando mientras se hacía bolita.

—Gracias mi niño —lo tapó bien y fue con los demás adultos—. Yoru los cuidó a todos.

—Te dije que no debíamos preocuparnos —Itachi le dio un beso a su pareja para que no siguiera molesto por su descuido, y como con eso no bastó para contentar a su alfa, se lo llevó a la recámara, a donde seguramente encargarían cachorritos nuevamente.

—Vamos al nido —Naruto le tomó de la mano, el azabache creyó que los gemidos y ruidos obscenos que hacía su hermano con el león le habrían excitado, pero se sorprendió al ver que el zorro sólo quería acurrucarse con él y darle mimos.

—"Lo mejor que me pasó, fue encontrarte mi dobe" —pensó mientras sentía unas caricias reconfortantes en su vientre, mismas que le provocaban emitir un ligero ronroneo, era infinitamente feliz al lado de su alfa, y ahora podría serlo más, pues aquellas dudas y miedo de que Naruto hubiera querido escoger algo mejor se habían ido.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Pues espero les haya gustado y respondiera todas sus dudas, ahora sí, este será el último capítulo porque siento que la historia no da para más.
> 
> Sasu: *Se hace el loco escondiendo los regalos tras la estufa* y no olvides dar las curiosidades que se te pasaron ponerlas antes.
> 
> Neko: Grrr...
> 
> Curiosidades:
> 
> -La primera parte la quise poner sobre Itachi y Deidara ya que muchos me pidieron saber de ellos.
> 
> -También puse lo de los cachorritos más explicito pues querían saber de ellos.
> 
> -La idea de que el alfa tenga a varios a su disposición no me agrada mucho, pero en el mundo que planteo es común, así que quise respetarlo y si recuerdan en el capítulo anterior mencioné que Dei renuncia a su harem.
> 
> -La frase "Lo mejor que me pasó, fue encontrarte mi dobe" que dice Sasuke al final, son los títulos del fic.
> 
> Neko: Y pues ya XD, realmente este fic es tan cortito que no tiene muchas cosas que mencionar, y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir de de caza *toma su macana que dice "dialogo" y una pistola paralizante que dice "entendimiento"* no huyas teme, usaremos el dialogo y entendimiento para solucionar nuestros problemas.
> 
> Sasu: O_O... *Corre por su vida*.
> 
> Naru: Felices reyes, espero se la pasen bonito *deja una rosca para que tomen un pedazo y va a detener a Neko de agarrar a dialogazos a su teme*.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Fue algo cortito, pero ojalá haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> Naru: Me gustó empotrar al teme.
> 
> Sasu: ¬//¬ Al menos Neko retrató perfectamente tu personalidad carente de raciocinio y brusquedad.
> 
> Naru: ...
> 
> Neko: Básicamente te dijo que estás re bestia *se burla bajito y ve como Naru se echa a Sasu en el hombro para llevárselo como saco de papas a la recámara* se fueron antes de que diera los spoilers.
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Sabremos como fue que Naruto llegó al bosque.
> 
> -Pelea.
> 
> -Sasuke intenta "civilizar" a Naruto.
> 
> Neko: Será el final del fic, espero poder subirlo el próximo mes, pero no me comprometo a nada XD.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias, tanto ortográficas como de la trama, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y agradecidos, y como siempre los contestaré todos, además de que si tienen preguntas con gusto las responderé a no ser que sean spoilers.
> 
> Si gustan dejarme una estrellita se los agradeceré mucho, y si este fic les está gustando pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil donde tengo más historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
